


Trippin'

by Icecat62



Category: Emergency!
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2170449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecat62/pseuds/Icecat62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who is going to the convention?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trippin'

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Johnny's Green Pen 28 Mini E!'s in 28 Days - 02/2002.

Dixie watched as Brackett and Early made their way down the hall to her station. Both men were arguing back and forth. Early's face was expressive, his hands punctuating the air, while Brackett frowned and clasped a file tightly in his hands, shaking his head no the entire time.

They didn't even acknowledge her when they stopped in front of her.

"Kel, you'll be wasting the ticket!"

"Look Joe it's my turn to go so quit badgering me!"

"Badgering you? I'm not badgering you!"

Early turned to Dixie and smiled.

I think we should let Dixie decide who gets to go."

Brackett's face darkened.

"No!"

Dixie looked at them both, clearly lost as to what they were arguing about.

"What is it your turn for Kel?"

Early jumped forward.

"To go to the convention."

"Who went to the last one?"

Joe smiled slightly.

"I did, but that's not the point. If Kel goes, it'll be a waste."

"Why?"

Brackett's lip twitched in annoyance as Early lowered his voice dramatically.

"The convention's in New Orleans, Dix. During Mardi Gras."

Dixie looked at Joe, then turned to Brackett.

"He's right, you'll only attend the convention."

Brackett's expression darkened.

"Now just a minute! I have every intention of attending the carnival!"

Early shook his head and made tsking noises.

"It's not a carnival Kel it's a way of life."

He stared at Brackett with pleading eyes.

Dixie stared at Brackett with an expression of doubt that spoke volumes.

Throwing his arms in the air, Brackett gave up. Even he knew he'd probably be too absorbed in the convention to bother attending the festivities.

"Fine! You can go, but no matter where the next convention is, I'm going to it. Got it?!"

Early smiled happily.

"Got it Kel."

As Brackett stalked off down the hall, Early snickered.

"What's so funny Joe?"

Turning to Dixie, he smiled evilly.

"The next convention's in San Diego."

END


End file.
